1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to a switch for controlling a pump and, in particular, a switch for detecting fluids such as oil and for controlling pump action in response to such detection.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Float switches for controlling pumps are well known in the prior art. However, such switches generally activate or deactivate pumps based on fluid level. Prior art pump controls are generally unable to distinguish between the specific gravities of such fluids as light oil, water and heavy oil and controlling pump action in response to the detection of the fluids having such specific gravity. The invention is directed to solving this problem.